comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Lantern
Green Lantern is published by DC Comics. The current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Green Lantern #43: 08 Jul 2009 Current Issue :Green Lantern #44: 22 Jul 2009 Next Issue :Green Lantern #45: 26 Aug 2009 Status Monthly on-going. Started in July 2005. Characters Main Characters *'Green Lantern/Hal Jordan' - Has a nearly magical ring, given to him by the powerful Guardians of the Universe, with which he can create energy constructs via his willpower. The ring must be rechrged via a power battery every twenty-four hours. Allies *'Kilowog' - One of the few remaining members of the first Green Lantern Corps. Kilowog is responsible for training new Green Lanterns. - wikipedia:Kilowog Enemies *'Hector Hammond' - Evolved by a meteorite into a man of the future, with great mental abilities but unable to move physically. *'Manhunters' - A race of robot warriors. They were the first attempt of the Guardians of the galaxy to create an intersteller ploice force, but were later replace by the Green Lantern Corps after the Manhunters rebelled. wikipedia:Manhunters *'Sonar/Bito Wladon' - Nationalist scientist from the Balkan nation of Modora. A master of somic technology. Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Green Lantern #44 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Green Lantern #43 Past Storylines Green Lantern #8 "A Perfect Life" part 2 of 2. Green Lantern #7 "A Perfect Life" part 1 of 2. Green Lantern & Green Arrow battle the son of Mongul, who uses a parasitic alien flower to send the two heros into a perfect dream world. Green Lantern #6 Green Lantern #5 Green Lantern #4 Green Lantern #3 "Flight Delay" - Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Battles a couple of Manhunters, one of which has a power battery for a skull. The Manhunter depletes Jordan's power ring of nearly all of its energy, then flied out towards Coast City. Jordan borrows a jet and flies off to confront the Manhunter; he defeats it just as his ring runs out of energy, but then recharges his ring from the Manhunters power battery skull. Later, Jordan gets a job as a test pilot. Meanwhile, on the artificial planet Biot, the Manhunters and their Grandmaster have captured several former Green Lanterns. Green Lantern #2 "No Fear" Green Lantern #1 "Airborne" Collections Hardcovers *'Green Lantern: No Fear' - Collects #1-6 & Green Lantern Secret Files #1. "Hal Jordan is back from the dead — now watch as he re-establishes his life as a pilot. Standing in his way, though, is one of the deadly Manhunter androids followed by the Shark." - WorldCat - ISBN 140120466X *'Green Lantern: Revenge of the Green Lanterns' - Collects #7-13. "This volume features Hal Jordan teaming with Green Arrow to battle the demonic Mongul, and joining Batman for an encounter with the murderous Tattooed Man before learning that long presumed-dead Green Lanterns are still alive!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401211674 *'Green Lantern: Wanted — Hal Jordan' - Collects #14-20. "Hal Jordan has been framed for murder... Now Hal is on the run from a legion of intergalactic bounty hunters and the new Global Guardians. Can he clear his name and discover who put a price on his head?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401213391 *'Green Lantern: Tales of the Sinestro Corps' - Collects sories from #18-20, the Green Lantern Sinestro Corps Special, and the Tales of the Sinestro Corps one-shots. "Parallax, Anti-Monitor, and the Cyborg Superman are some of the most feared members of the brutal Sinestro Corps, an army assembled with one goal: to spread fear across the galaxy! The layers of these complex villains are stripped away as readers learn why they joined the Sinestro Corps and what drives them to eradicate the Green Lantern Corps." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401218016 *'Green Lantern: The Sinestro Corps War, vol. 1' - Collects #21-22, plus the Sinestro Corps Special #1 and Green Lantern Corps #15-16. "Sinestro's army of fear has gathered: Arkillo! Karu-Sil! The Cyborg-Superman! And hundreds more of the most terrifying villains the universe has ever seen! Hal Jordan has overcome great fear throughout his life, but what fear still lingers inside him? Parallax knows, and Hal's about to be reminded as he leads Earth's Green Lanterns on a life-or-death rescue mission in the middle of this war. Meanwhile, the Guardians of the Universe find dissent within their ranks as a bizarre prophecy is fulfilled." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401216501 *'Green Lantern: The Sinestro Corps War, vol. 2' - Collects #24-25, plus Green Lantern Corps #16-19. "Sinestro - Hal Jordan's former mentor turned archnemesis - has gathered an army of soldiers fueled by the fear they instill in others. Former Green Lantern Kyle Rayner has been possessed by the entity known as Parallax and now assists the Sinestro Corps in cutting a swath of evil across the universe. Trapped in the depths of the Sinestro Corps' Citadel and face-to-face with the Guardian of Sinestro's army of fear, Hal Jordan must find the willpower to battle these terrible foes." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401218008 *'Green Lantern: Rage of the Red Lanterns' - Collects #26-28, 36-38, & Final Crisis: Rage of the Red Lanterns #1. "A ruthless, by-the-books new task force of Green Lanterns known as the Alpha Lanterns is born, creating tension within the heroic ranks of the Green Lantern Corps. Then, Hal Jordan battles for his life when the Red Lantern Corps, a brutal brigade of monsters fueled by rage, attacks! But nothing could prepare the heroes for the arrival of even more colored Lanterns" - WorldCat - ISBN 140122301X *'Green Lantern: Secret Origin' - Collects #29-35. "While Hal is inducted into the Corps, the Green Lantern called Sinestro investigates the death of Hal’s predecessor, Abin Sur. Who – or what – could have killed this Lantern?" - WorldCat - ISBN 140121990X *'Green Lantern: Agent Orange' - Collects #39-42. "A war of light explodes across the Vega System — and the Green Lantern Corps, led by Hal Jordan, must battle the bizarre Orange Lantern Corps and its leader, Agent Orange, possibly the most vile being in the universe. Plus, the Guardians' pact with the criminals of the universe is revealed." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401224210 - (forthcoming, November 2009) *'Absolute Green Lantern: Rebirth' - Collects #1, plus Green Lantern: Rebirth #1-6. "Follow Hal Jordan on his journey from fearless test pilot to Super Hero, from villain to the spirit of vengeance, and finally, returning to his true calling as Green Lantern of Space Sector 2814." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401225748 - (forthcoming, April 2010) Trade Paperbacks *'Green Lantern: No Fear' - Collects #1-6 & Green Lantern Secret Files #1. "Hal Jordan is back from the dead — now watch as he re-establishes his life as a pilot. Standing in his way, though, is one of the deadly Manhunter androids followed by the Shark." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401210589 *'Green Lantern: Revenge of the Green Lanterns' - Collects #7-13. "This volume features Hal Jordan teaming with Green Arrow to battle the demonic Mongul, and joining Batman for an encounter with the murderous Tattooed Man before learning that long presumed-dead Green Lanterns are still alive!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401209602 *'Green Lantern: Wanted — Hal Jordan' - Collects #14-20. "Hal Jordan has been framed for murder... Now Hal is on the run from a legion of intergalactic bounty hunters and the new Global Guardians. Can he clear his name and discover who put a price on his head?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401215904 *'Green Lantern: The Sinestro Corps War, vol. 1' - Collects #21-22, plus the Sinestro Corps Special #1 and Green Lantern Corps #15-16. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401218709 *'Green Lantern: The Sinestro Corps War, vol. 2' - Collects #24-25, plus Green Lantern Corps #16-19. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401220363 History Leftover Useful Information This is the spot for any useful information that doesn't fit into the above categories. Creative Team Green Lantern #3 - Writer: Geoff Johns, Penciller: Carlos Pacheco, Inker: Jesus Merino, Colorist: Moose Baumann, Letterer: Rob Leigh, Assoc Editor: Michael Siglain, Editor: Peter Tomasi, Cover: Carlos Pacheco and Jesus Merino Green Lantern #2 - Writer: Geoff Johns, Penciller: Carlos Pacheco, Inker: Jesus Merino, Colorist: Moose Baumann, Letterer: Rob Leigh, Asst Editor: Harvey Richards, Editor: Peter Tomasi, Cover: Carlos Pacheco and Jesus Merino Green Lantern #1 - Writer: Geoff Johns, Artist: Ethan Van Sciver (pp1-4), Penciller: Carlos Pacheco (pp5-30), Inker: Jesus Merino (pp5-30), Colorist: Moose Baumann, Letterer: Rob Leigh, Asst Editor: Harvey Richards, Editor: Peter Tomasi, Cover: Carlos Pacheco and Jesus Merino Publishing History Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. *MAR05 0403 GREEN LANTERN #1 $3.50 *APR05 0338 GREEN LANTERN #2 $2.99 *MAY05 0232 GREEN LANTERN #3 $2.99 *JUN05 0366 GREEN LANTERN #4 $2.99 *JUL05 0226 GREEN LANTERN #5 $2.99 *AUG05 0213 GREEN LANTERN #6 $2.99 *OCT05 0246 GREEN LANTERN #7 (Res) $2.99 Collections *SEP05 0761 GREEN LANTERN ARCHIVES VOL 1 HC (STAR07728) $49.95 *SEP05 0762 GREEN LANTERN ARCHIVES VOL 2 HC NEW PTG (MAR058074) $49.99 *SEP05 0763 GREEN LANTERN ARCHIVES VOL 3 HC (STAR13217) $49.95 *SEP05 0764 GREEN LANTERN ARCHIVES VOL 4 HC (STAR16021) $49.95 *SEP05 0765 GREEN LANTERN ARCHIVES VOL 5 HC (NOV040274) $49.95 *JUN05 0698 GREEN LANTERN BAPTISM OF FIRE TP (STAR09191) $12.95 *SEP05 0577 GREEN LANTERN BROTHERS KEEPER TP (STAR18922) $12.95 *MAR05 0724 GREEN LANTERN CIRCLE OF FIRE TP (STAR15888) $17.95 *SEP05 0578 GREEN LANTERN EMERALD ALLIES TP (STAR10728) $14.95 *SEP05 0579 GREEN LANTERN EMERALD DAWN TP (STAR17621) $14.95 *FEB05 0601 GREEN LANTERN EMERALD KNIGHTS TP (STAR08465) $12.95 *SEP05 0580 GREEN LANTERN EMERALD TWILIGHT NEW DAWN TP NEW PTG (FEB058559) $19.99 *SEP05 0575 GREEN LANTERN GREEN ARROW VOL 1 TP (MAR040313) $12.95 *SEP05 0576 GREEN LANTERN GREEN ARROW VOL 2 TP (MAY040315) $12.95 *SEP05 0582 GREEN LANTERN LEGACY THE LAST WILL HC (STAR15607) $24.95 *SEP05 0581 GREEN LANTERN LEGACY THE LAST WILL SC (SEP040324) $17.95 *SEP05 0583 GREEN LANTERN NEW JOURNEY OLD PATH TP (STAR13947) $12.95 *SEP05 0584 GREEN LANTERN PASSING THE TORCH TP (JUN040399) $12.95 *JUL05 0228 GREEN LANTERN REBIRTH HC $24.99 *FEB05 0279 GREEN LANTERN SECRET FILES 2005 $4.99 *SEP05 0587 GREEN LANTERN SUPERMAN LEGENDS OF THE GREEN FLAME (STAR12105) $5.95 *MAR05 0731 GREEN LANTERN THE POWER OF ION TP (STAR17935) $14.95 *SEP05 0586 GREEN LANTERN THE ROAD BACK TP (STAR18752) $14.95 *SEP05 0588 GREEN LANTERN TRAITOR TP (STAR14541) $12.95 *SEP05 0589 GREEN LANTERN WILLWORLD SC (STAR20389) $17.95 Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Green Lantern #45: 26 Aug 2009 :Green Lantern #46: 30 Sep 2009 :Green Lantern #47: 28 Oct 2009 :Green Lantern: Agent Orange HC: 11 Nov 2009 :Green Lantern #48: 25 Nov 2009 :Green Lantern Chronicles Vol. 2 TP: 23 Dec 2009 :Absolute Green Lantern: Rebirth HC: 21 Apr 2010 News & Features * 13 May 2009 - Road to Blackest Night: Red Kitty Rage * 30 Mar 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/090330-mahnke-green-lanten.html Mahnke Business - Talking with the New Green Lantern Artist] * 17 Mar 2009 - Green Into Black: Geoff Johns on the Night to Come * 17 Mar 2009 - Green Recruit: More of Philip Tan's Orange Lanterns * 19 Feb 2009 - Ivan Reis: Preparing for "Blackest Night" * 13 Feb 2009 - The Newsarama 9: Philip Tan * 11 Feb 2009 - NYCC: Green Lantern at 50 * 08 Feb 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/php/video/player.php?aid=25871 Green Lantern: "Blackest Night" with Eddie Berganza] (video) * 06 Feb 2009 - Geoff Johns: Blackest Night, Orange Oaths and Other Colors (video) * 22 Jan 2009 - Power of Orange: Philip Tan & Three More Orange Lanterns * 15 Jan 2009 - Philip Tan: Three More Orange Lanterns * 07 Jan 2009 - More Orange: Philip Tan Shows Off More Orange Lanterns * 19 Dec 2008 - Painting It Orange: Philip Tan on the Orange Lanterns * 27 Oct 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/100827-Red-Lanterns-Johns.html Geoff Johns on Final Crisis: Rage of the Red Lanterns] * 20 Oct 2008 - Drawing the Rage: Shane Davis Talks Red Lanterns * 08 Oct 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/100808-Ethan-VanSciver-Mid-Ohio.html Ethan Vansciver on Flash: Rebirth, "Blackest Night" and More] * 08 Aug 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080808-WBEthanVanSciver.html Word Balloon: Ethan VanSciver - Flash, GL & More] (audio) * 15 Apr 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16001 Van Sciver talks Justice League of America, "Darkest Night"] * 02 Apr 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=15826 Infinite Geoff Johns I: Green Lantern] * 25 Mar 2008 - Go Green! * 07 Mar 2008 - Geoff Johns: Secret Origins and "Blackest Night" * 27 Sep 2007 - A "Sinestro Corps War" Report * 11 Apr 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=108339 Tapping Into Evil: Ethan Van Sciver on Sinestro Corps] * 22 Jan 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=98511 Geoff Johns - Amon Sur, and Everything Green Lantern] Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Green Lantern Category:Super-Hero